Metroid (série)
Metroid (メトロイド Metoroido) é uma série de videogames da Nintendo, lançada em 1986 para o NES considerada uma das suas 3 maiores ao lado de Mario e Zelda. A história se passa num cenário de ficção científica, inspirado nos filmes Alien e centrado na caçadora de recompensas Samus Aran. Temas Personagens A personagem principal em todos os jogos é Samus Aran, considerada a melhor caçadora de recompensas da galáxia. Ela usa uma armadura criada pelos "homens pássaros" Chozo. Os Metroids propriamente ditos assemelham-se a grandes águas vivas com quatro núcleos, que sugam a energia vital de criaturas, geralmente matando-as. De acordo com Metroid II, há todo um ciclo de vida dos Metroids, com metamorfose e ecsides, com as fases Alfa, Gama, Zeta e Omega Metroids. Os jogos Metroid Prime mostraram Metroids mutantes, criados por Phazon. Os vilões principais são os Space Pirates (piratas espaciais), liderados por Mother Brain. Outras figuras importantes dos Space Pirates são Ridley, líder das tropas (que apareceu em todos jogos menos Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes e "Metroid Prime Hunters") e Kraid, que aparece em 3 jogos. Os Space Pirates se interessam por Metroids para gerar energia e usá-los como arma biológica. Em Metroid Prime 2: Echoes surge a personagem Dark Samus,uma copía completa de Samus com cores diferentes. Samus e Dark Samus se encontram várias vezes durante o jogo. Metroid Prime Hunters expande consideravelmente o número de personagens, adicionando Weavel, Kaden, Trace e outros. Destaque para Sylux, que odeia Samus e a Galactic Federation/Federação Galática, suspeita-se de que Sylux tenha uma relação com Samus. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption apresenta três novos caçadores a serviço da Galactic Federation: Rundas, que domina o gelo e é solitário porém sempre disposto a ajudar. Ghor, um homem-máquina que está sempre de protidão e Gandraya uma caçadora com poderes sobre o mimetismo, ela pode copiar a aparência e poderes de quem conhece, ela é uma amiga de Samus à quem sempre chama de Sammy. Personagens Todos os jogos são centrados em buscas para aperfeiçoamentos da armadura de Samus, a Power Suit, que a permitem superar obstáculos. Samus encontra vários artefatos nos planetas em que vai. A maioria dos jogos é de sidescrolling 2D, com jogabilidade de plataforma e exploração. Porém, a série prime é considerada de aventura em primeira pessoa, devido ao fator exploração do jogo. Jogos Trilogia Original thumb|Metroid 1986 Metroid foi lançado para o Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) em 1986, introduzindo Samus Aran (que se tornou uma grande surpresa para os jogadores ao se revelar mulher) e outros personagens, como o "dragão" Ridley, Mother Brain, Kraid e os Space Pirates. Era um jogo plataforma labiríntico, no qual o jogador escolhia a direção para explorar. Na versão japonesa do jogo, lançado em disco para o Famicom Disk System, era possível salvar o jogo na memória interna, enquanto na versão americana, lançada em formato cartucho, esse recurso foi substituído por passwords, um dos primeiros jogos com esse artifício. É um dos jogos mais populares do NES. A primeira sequência, Metroid II: Return of Samus, foi lançada em 1991 para o portátil Game Boy. Ao contrário de Metroid, o objetivo não é colecionar itens, mas localizar e matar Metroids. Metroid II deu à série novos itens e armas, e mais detalhes sobre os Metroids. Apesar de boas críticas iniciais, é considerado o jogo mais fraco. Super Metroid, foi lançado para o Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) em 1994. A jogabilidade era parecida com a do primeiro jogo, mas com mais equipamentos e um planeta muito mais detalhado. Também possui uma história mais detalhada que seus dois predecessores. Super Metroid é um dos jogos mais celebrados do console. A volta thumb|Metroid Fusion (2002) Nenhum Metroid foi desenvolvido para o Nintendo 64 (exceto pela participação da protagonista Samus em Super Smash Bros.), e alguns perderam fé na continuação da série. Mas a Nintendo anunciou em 2000 que Retro Studios criaria um novo 'Metroid para o GameCube, e em 2001, que a própria Nintendo faria um Metroid Fusion para o Game Boy Advance. Os dois jogos foram lançados em 2002, o da Retro Studios chamado Metroid Prime e Metroid 4 renomeado de Metroid 4. Fusion continuou a história a partir de Super Metroid, enquanto Prime se passa entre o primeiro e o segundo jogo. Os jogos também tinham conectividade: quem zerasse Prime podia jogar com a Fusion Suit que Samus adquire em Fusion em Prime. No lançamento, fãs e jornalistas viram que Metroid Prime mudou o jogo para uma visão em primeira pessoa, porém teve muito sucesso e é aceito pelos fãs. Metroid Fusion continua com a jogabilidade da série clássica, porém ele é um pouco linear, o que faz com que certos fãs não gostem do jogo. Seguindo Prime e Fusion, novos Metroids surgem com frequência. O segundo Metroid para o Game Boy Advance, Metroid: Zero Mission, foi lançado em 2004. É um remake do original, com novas áreas e elementos (tanto de jogos anteriores como novos). A história acrescenta mais para a biografia de Samus. Série Prime thumb|Metroid Prime (2002) esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo completo acesse Metroid Prime. Metroid Prime '''é o primeiro jogo da série prime, foi lançado em 2002 para o GameCube, pela Retro Studios. é o primeiro jogo de toda série em 3D, com estilo, tiro primeira pessoa. '''Metroid Prime Hunters '''lançado em 2004, se passa entre o primeiro e segundo capitulo da saga Prime. A caçadora de recompensas é enviada para um grupo de planetas chamado Alimbic Clusters, lar de uma civilização poderosa que se julga extinta, e sua missão é assegurar que objetos conhecidos como Octoliths não caiam em mãos erradas. '''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, também de 2004, assim como Metroid Prime foi feito pela Retro Studios. Tem o mesmo estilo de Prime, mas com algo novo: o conceito de dois mundos, similar a The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, mas em termos de dimensões diferentes. Aqui Samus vai ao planeta Aether,mas logo é atacada pelas criaturas Ing, que lhe roubam partes de sua Power Suit. Ao recobrar a consciência, a caçadora encontra os pacificos Luminoth que fazem a Dark Suit, uma armadura capaz de entrar em Dark Aether. Samus deve derrotar os Ing,que contam com o apoio de Dark Samus,antes que um eclipse transforme o planeta Aether para sempre. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, de 2008, se passa 6 meses depois dos acontecimentos em Echoes. Dark Samus está de volta e no comando dos Space Pirates, espalhando phazon pelo o universo. Samus parte na missão de derrotá-la de uma vez por todas, porém a energia phazon está se apoderando dos planetas e da própria Samus. Com o final de Corruption ficando em aberto um pedaço entre a saga Prime em direção à aventura Metroid II: Return of Samus colocando Samus e Sylux frente a frente. M'etroid Prime: Federation Force', um spinoff da série, foi revelado na E3 2015, data de lançamento em 2016. Ele se concentra no Federation Marines em vez da Samus Rumores e cancelamentos *'Metroid Dread', outro jogo em 2D para Nintendo DS, se passando após Fusion. Nunca oficialmente anunciado, há rumores de cancelamento. Uma mensagem em "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" alerta que o projeto "Dread" está nas etapas finais. A Nintendo diz que jogos das franquias Mario, Zelda e Metroid levam até 3 anos para serem produzidas. *'Metroid 1.5', Samus é abdusida por uma misteriosa raça alienígena interdimensional disposta a conquistar a galáxia. Os aliens abdusem caçadores de recompensa e copiam suas melhores e mais mortíferas habilidade para a IA da nave e para os soldados aliens. Para prevení-los de conquistar a galáxia, Samus tem de cooperar com os caçadores de recompensa para desativar a nave, destruir a IA e erradicar os aliens. *'Metroid 64, '''nunca criado e nem foi pensado em uma história para esse game, talvez colocassem Metroid Fusion, no Nintendo 64. Mangá thumb|Mangá Metroid Foram feitas, um em 1986 e outra em 2002, adaptações de Metroid para mangá, sendo que o primeiro segue a história do primeiro game, e o segundo conta em detalhes a história de Samus, desde a sua infância até o seu primeiro confronto com a tão temida Mother Brain, como visto no game Metroid: Zero Mission. A história é toda vista sob a perspectiva de Samus, com aparições de personagens secundários, inclusive o comandante Adam Malkovich, que ganha destaque em dois dos jogos produzidos: Metroid: Other M e Metroid Fusion. Elementos da série Chozo left|thumb|Old Bird, um chozo ''esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo completo acesse Chozo. Antigo povo-pássaro. Essa Civilização habitou o planeta Zebes por vários séculos, desenvolvendo uma sociedade pacífica e de alta tecnologia. Os Chozo possuíam grandes habilidades naturais, utilizadas apenas para o progresso de sua civilização. Este povo foi exterminado impiedosamente pela invasão dos Space Pirates que buscavam, nas estruturas de Zebes, o esconderijo ideal. Há rumores de que a cultura Chozo tenham se expandido para outros planetas. Galáctic Federation esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo completo acesse Galactic Federation. Federação Galática (Galatic Federation) é a organização formada por diversos planetas da galáxia com o objetivo de promover o intercâmbio de culturas e tecnologias e regularizar as transações comerciais interplanetárias. Liderada por um corpo fechado de representantes de cada planeta, a Federação também monitora as atividades criminosas, através da Galactic Federation Police. Metroid ''esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo completo acesse Metroid. Forma de vida dominante no planeta SR388. Os Metroids nascem a partir de ovos colocados pela única rainha, a Queen Metroid. Em 36 horas, o ovo choca e dá origem à larva de Metroid, uma espécie de água-viva flutuante e gelatinosa, com pequenas garras. Após 24 horas, a larva atinge a forma adulta, conhecida como Metroid, já com garras maiores para segurar suas vítimas e se alimentar de sua energia. Estes seres possuem grande inteligência e são dotados de raciocínio. Conforme se alimenta, o espécime adulto inicia seu ciclo de evolução, passando gradativamente por estágios: *'Alpha Metroid': na parte superior da massa gelatinosa, nasce uma espécie de larva com olhos e garras. *'Gamma Metroid': o ser dobra de tamanho, ganha uma resistente carapaça e suas garras começam a se desenvolver em membros. *'Zeta Metroid': já possui braços, pernas, cabeça e cauda; tem cerca de 2,70 metros de altura; o núcleo fica exposto na barriga. *'Omega Metroid': possui a barriga coberta pela carapaça e tem mais de 5 metros de altura. *'Phazon Metroid': após serem expostos ao phazon, os ovos de Metroid são alterados. Mais resistentes e com a habilidade de ignorar a matéria física,porém ainda são vunéraveis ao frio extremo. Essa nova raça de Metroid não possui relação com a Queen Metroid. Phazon Metroids são capazes de descarregar phazon em suas presas. *'Metroid Prime: 'são Metroids mutados, fundidos com o Phazon. A colônia é comandada pela Queen Metroid e eles se comunicam telepaticamente. Segundo estudos, quando o Metroid é exposto a raios beta, se multiplicam e sua taxa de crescimento aumenta drasticamente. Tornam-se também mais agressivos. SR388 Único planeta do sistema que leva o seu nome, SR388 se encontra num ponto remoto da galáxia, distante das rotas comerciais da Federação. Sua superfície é totalmente coberta por densas nuvens de chuva ácida e os vulcões estão em constante atividade por toda parte. As profundezas deste planeta escondem milhares de cavernas que se conectam formando um pavoroso labirinto. A forma de vida dominante são os Metroids, mas há outras criaturas cujos organismos se adaptaram ao clima hostil do planeta, assim como os organismos menores. Zebes ''esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo principal acesse Zebes. ''thumb|Planet Zebes Um planeta pouco conhecido, afastado do tráfego das naves comerciais. Constantes chuvas castigam a superfície do planeta, gerando uma densa e ameaçadora vegetação em certas áreas. Zebes possui uma vasta teia de cavernas e galerias subterrâneas, algumas praticamente inacessíveis, cheias de lava ou inundadas. A vida é abundante, mas oferece perigos em todos os lugares. Ruínas de templos e estátuas Chozo denunciam a passagem dessa civilização antiga no planeta Zebes. Space Pirates ''esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo principal acesse Space Pirates. Com a criação da Galactic Federation (Federação Galática), veio não apenas uma época de prosperidade, como também a ameaça desse grupo de vilões, que formaram uma organização para assaltar as várias naves que passaram a circular no eixo comercial da galáxia. Liderados pela Mother Brain, os Piratas Espaciais decidiram pesquisar os Metroids para utilizar o poder dessas criaturas a seu favor. Com o comando de fortes aliados da Mother Brain, como o lagarto Kraid e o dragão Ridley os piratas instalaram sua base no planeta Zebes. O exército pirata é constituído predominantemente por Zebesians (Zebesianos), alguns dos seres mais hostis do planeta. X Parasite esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo principal acesse X parasite. Em Metroid Fusion durante uma nova exploração em SR388, Samus é infectada pelo Parasita X, uma presa natural dos Metroids, que agora extintos, estavam desequilibrando o sitema do planeta. Após o parasita se instalar no sitema nervoso de Samus, ela sofre um acidente em sua nave e fica à beira da morte. Uma vacina feita a partir dos Metroids é criada e injetada em Samus, como consequência, sua armadura torna-se azul, perde boa parte de suas antigas habilidades e ela está vuneravel ao frio (uma caracteristica dos Metroids).O Parasita X consegue copiar todo e qualquer organismo em que se instala. Samus não é exceção, logo após sua chegada em uma base da Federação surge a SA-X, o Parasita X que tomou sua forma e todos os poderes. Samus Aran esse artigo é apenas um esboço, para ver o artigo principal acesse Samus Aran. Ainda criança, a pequena Aran viu a colônia K-2L, onde nascera, ser devastada por piratas espacias, salva pelo povo alienígena Chozo. Os Chozo, "Homens-Pássaro", criaram-na desde então. Estes lhe concederam o sangue Chozo para que ela tivesse suas habilidades naturais e a ingressaram em um treinamento especial, onde com 14 anos de idade ganhou a Power Suit sua armadura de combate (feita com base em um esqueleto de um Chozo). Com o passar do tempo, Samus fez missões que eram consideradas impossíveis, mas não terminou o treinamento de soldados da Galactic Federation , tornando-se então uma caçadora de recompensas. Sua primeira grande missão fora destruir as reservas de Metroids dos Space Pirates em Zebes, derrotando os líderes Kraid, Ridley e Mother Brain no processo. Depois, acabou com os experimentos dos Pirates envolvendo o mutagênico Phazon, investigou um poder misterioso no sistema Alymbic (enfrentando 6 caçadores concorrentes ao mesmo tempo), e, em busca de soldados da Federação perdidos no planeta Aether, salvou os nativos de invasores de uma dimensão paralela. Em certa missão, a Federação pediu que Samus exterminasse os Metroids em seu planeta natal, e a caçadora matou todos, exceto um, que foi entregue aos cientistas da Federação. Ridley, porém, sequestrou-o e Samus seguiu-o então até Zebes. Samus então começou a vasculhar o interior do planeta Zebes para encontrar Ridley. Ela descobre que Mother Brain havia voltado, e ela então destroi Mother Brain de uma vez por todas. 10 anos após o incidente, Samus foi contratada para escoltar um grupo de cientistas da Federação no planeta SR388. Ela é então atacada por um parasita X, um tipo de vírus que era a presa dos extintos Metroids, que após a morte dos Metroids, se espalhou no planeta. Ao voltar em sua nave, Samus fica inconsciente e sua nave bate em um meteoro. Por sorte, Samus é ejetada da nave e encontrada pelos cientistas da Federação, que criam uma vacina a partir das células da larva Metroid que mata os parasitas X. Porém, as partes infectadas da Power Suit de Samus são retiradas, sobrando apenas parte de sua suit, que fica meio azul e vunerável. Samus também fica mais vulnerável ao frio, característica dos Metroids. Samus então vai para L.E.B. porque um alerta de infecção pelos vírus X é disparado, e ela descobre que um parasita X a clonou, e fazendo várias missões contra os X, Samus controla a base L.E.B para se explodir junto com o planeta SR388, para que os X fossem exterminados. Ela foge em sua nave antes da destruição da L.E.B. Referências Site oficial en:Metroid (series) es:Metroid (saga) it:Metroid (serie) ru:Серия Metroid Categoria:Jogos